1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer material holding cassette and more particularly to improvement of or relating to a transfer material holding cassette of the type including a transfer material of which one surface is coated with a properly selected coloring agent, two cores for reciprocably displacing the transfer material in such a manner as to wind the latter about the one core and unwind it from the other one and a case for housing therein the transfer material and both the cores.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, a transfer material holding cassette of the above-mentioned type is used for an image building apparatus in which an image is built by transferring coloring agent on the transfer material onto a material to be image transferred. This type of transfer material holding cassette is generally constructed such that a pair of cores with transfer material wound thereabout are rotatably supported in a case adapted to be detachably fitted to the image building apparatus while a part of the transfer material located between both the cores is exposed to the outside. When it is fitted to the image building apparatus, rotational power is transmitted from the latter to the cores so that the transfer material is unwound from the one core while it is wound about the other one.
Once the transfer material holding cassette is fitted to the image building apparatus, both the cores are mechanically connected to a rotational power source in the apparatus, and transfer material is properly displaced by the rotational power transmitted from the rotational power source without the occurrence of a malfunction such as loosening or the like. However, a problem inherent to the conventional transfer material holding cassette is that loosening, slackening or the like tends to take place with the transfer material before the cassette is fitted to the apparatus, because both of the cores are free to rotate. The fact that there is a tendency of causing malfunction such as loosening, slackening or the like before fitting of the transfer material holding cassette to the apparatus means that there is a danger of damaging or injuring the transfer material when the cassette is fitted to the apparatus or during operation of the same.